


Keep the Engine Running

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Blowjobs, Car Sex, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Frontage, M/M, its basically all just sex, this is short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis' car breaks down while roadtripping in Mexico. Car sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep the Engine Running

Louis is standing on the side of the road with his back pressed up against the bonnet of the rented car, his arms folded tightly against his chest.

“This is your fault.” He mumbled for the seemingly hundredth time. No immediate response came, only the sound of metal against metal and frustrated groans. He hugged his arms tighter around himself and maneuvered his body so he could see past the popped hood of the car to where Harry was fiddling with something in the engine. “Did you hear me?” 

Harry looked up, his face drawn and his hands covered in black oil. Shadows from the headlights cast long lines over his tired face as he looked at Louis with acerbity. “What’s my fault?” 

Louis huffed, pushing himself out of his leaning position and gesturing wildly to the car (which had broken down some half hour ago), then he spread his arms to gesture to the long desert highway (which was all but empty), and then up to the moon (which was slowly replacing the setting sun) all while making a strange whining noise. Louis could tell he was testing Harry patience, but Louis was tired and cold and hungry, none of which were a very good mix in such a small body. “You’re the reason we’re stuck out here!” 

“This was your idea!” Harry yelled back before he could stop himself, startling Louis slightly. He groaned and scrunched his eyes shut, squeezing his fingers into a fist and tapping it on the engine, physically trying to gain his composure. “You’re the one who wanted to go on a road trip.” He said a moment later, his voice calmer, softer. 

“Because you’re the one who’s always complaining that we don’t spend enough time together. I thought a road trip would be nice for bonding and shit.” Louis rested his forearms on the side of the bonnet, looking over the engine as if he knew what it all did. 

“We could have bonded in England, you know? Why did we have to fly all the way to Mexico, only to drive 3 hours into the desert?” It kind of hurt that Harry wasn’t enjoying their trip as much as Louis had thought he would have. 

It had been a rocky few months between the two of them, what with Louis leaving for University and Harry testing every barrier that comes with mild teenage rebellion. Mexico had just seemed like the right idea, new things to experience with each other, memories only they would have; they could keep safe and private. The type of memories that they could bring up in 15 years time and still get a laugh out of. It wasn’t like the two boys didn’t have enough of those memories already because boy, did they have some memories. They’d spent most of their lives attached at the hip and went through everything together. Louis had taught Harry almost every inappropriate thing he knows, for crying out loud! They were the best of friends, and yet Louis couldn’t help but feel like Harry was holding something back, shying way every time Louis would reach out for him, even if it was just to pat him on the back. It wasn’t healthy, to say the least. Not for them anyway, they had always been open and understanding of each other and Louis did not like the new change in Harry’s behavior. Not one bit. 

Without saying anything, Louis climbed into the backseat and slammed the car door shut behind him. He pressed his knees up against the back of the driver’s chair and wrapped his arms around his middle, sinking deeper into the seat. What if he was sulking, so what? He heard Harry mumble something under his breath before he was slamming down the propped hood, rattling the car. He opened the driver’s side door and jiggled the keys in the ignition. The car made a sick-grinding sound before cutting off again. Louis watched from the back seat as Harry closed his eyes in silent prayer before he turned the key again. The engine made the same grating noise before, once again, dying. 

“Fuck!” Harry whispered, banging his fist where it was braced on the steering wheel. There was a second when neither of them said anything, and before Louis could open his mouth, Harry was jerking the key, killing the lights. 

He stormed back out of the car, closing the door with too much force. The night outside pressed in on the windows, frosting the glass and making it hard for Louis to see Harry pacing along the length of the car. His face lit up with the light from his phone before he reached up his enormously large arm into the air, searching for any type of service. Louis crawled over the seat and opened the door, just a crack, 

“We’ve already tried that, Haz. There’s no reception.” Louis’ eyes were met with a look of defeat. Harry slowly lowered his arm, rubbing his free hand over his face and looking younger than Louis had seen him look in what felt like years. 

“Come on,” Louis opened the door wider and scooted to the far side of the back seat. It was only a second before Harry was in there with him, folding his limbs into the small space. He closed the door and the car was flooded in darkness once again.

The silence was tense and Louis wasn’t entirely sure how to break it. Every time he opened his mouth, nothing came out and he was forced to clamp it shut once more. The temperature seemed to have dropped a few degrees and was now verging on an uncomfortable chill, a shiver running up Louis’ spine. Shuffling sounded beside him, but he paid it no mind, probably Harry just trying to readjust those giraffe legs of his. He almost got the fright of his life when he felt something warm encompass his shoulders. 

“What the f–” He was cut off by a wad of material hitting him in the face. It took him a second but he soon realized that Harry had shed himself of his outrageous white and gold jacket and draped it over Louis’ shoulders. 

“Harry,” Louis started, turning in his seat to see Harry silhouette outlined in the ink black night. 

“Shut up, Louis.” His voice was almost smiling. Almost. “I know you can’t handle the cold, so just shut up and accept the jacket.” 

A smile pulled on the side of Louis’ lips, his eyes still struggling to adjust to the darkness, but managing to taking in more of Harry’s face. Fingering the soft material of Harry’s jacket sleeve, he asked, “ Won’t you get cold.” 

Harry shrugged, but Louis could see the small tremor in his shoulders. Scooting closer so that his thigh was flush against Harry’s, Louis repositioned the jacket so it was positioned over both of their chest. Harry didn’t fight it, sighing into the contact. Louis took this as encouragement, shifting his position so he could cover both of Harry’s legs with his own and wrapping both of his arms around one of Harry’s; clinging to it like a security blanket.

Even though the skin of Harry’s arm was cold to touch, his body radiated heat. Louis always compared Harry to the feeling you get when wrapped in a blanket and sat in front of a crackling fire with a good book and maybe a glass of wine. “I’ve missed this.” 

He had said it without thinking, not that he wanted to take it back now that he had said it. He pushed his face closer into Harry’s arm until he couldn’t smell anything but fabric softener and the slightest hint of cool sweat. The moment was gone too soon, however, when Harry wiggled his arm out of Louis’ grip. He couldn’t help the pout that instantly pulled at his bottom lip, but it was soon replaced with a smile when Harry’s arm fell upon Louis’ shoulder, pulling him even closer into his side, 

“Me, too.” He whispered into Louis’ hair. “Plus the sharing-body-heat thing seems to be working a charm.” 

Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Looks like someone was paying attention in health class.” 

He could feel Harry’s grin against the top of his head, his large hand cupping Louis’ bicep and giving it a comforting squeeze. “I think it actually works better if its more skin to skin contact, you know? It’s hard for the heat to get through all this material.” 

Louis snapped his head back, his eyes focusing on Harry’s sharp jaw as Harry wouldn’t loosen his grip enough for Louis to shuffle back any further to look him in the eye. “Are you suggesting I get naked with you?” 

Harry’s laughter rumbled through his chest and warmed Louis’ bones. God, he’d missed Harry’s laugh. “Wouldn’t be the fist time, aye?” Harry nudged his shoulder into Louis and, even if Louis wasn’t looking straight at him, he would be able to tell Harry was raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Louis said defensively, quickly looking away from Harry to stare ahead. “And even if I did know what you were talking about, it was solemnly sworn that neither of us were to ever bring it up. Ever.” 

“I don’t remember ever making that promise.” Harry laughed. 

“Well, I made it for the both of us.” Louis said matter-of-factly. 

“So, we’re not going to talk about the time you were so freaked out by your first boner, you basically stripped down in front of me and started crying?” Harry’s voice held fake innocence.

“Harry!” Louis started, but was cut off as Harry continued,

“Or are we not talking about the time you made me check your butt for any bruises after Daniel Wilkin kept pinching you at that party?” Warmth spread over Louis’ face and down his neck,

“Seriously,” Harry cut him off, once again.

“Or are we not talking about the time you wanted to compare our dick sizes” Louis couldn’t believe Harry actually remembered all of these times, to Louis they were just distant memories only bought out of the woodwork after Harry’s prompts. 

“Shut up, or I’ll let you freeze.” It was weak and it held no malice, but it was all Louis would do with his skin pricking with embarrassment and his tongue swollen in his mouth. 

“Or are we not talking about the time we skinny dipped in the lake?” Harry’s voice was genuinely curious now. “Or when you were really drunk and you stuck your hand down my pants?” 

“What? I did not!” Louis pulled himself back to look Harry in the face, delight lighting his features.

“Yes, you did!” Harry’s mouth was frozen in a half-smile, while Louis’ face had a look of terror. Shifting further back, his new position required for him to brace himself by holding onto the headrest behind Harry, while Harry’s hand had slipped down onto his waist. 

“When?” There is no way Louis stuck his hands anywhere near Harry’s junk without remembering. It was 15-year-old Louis’ dream to be in any sort of vicinity to Harry’s dick, and that is not a dream that he was able to let go of easily.

“After your graduation. You threw that huge party and you were really drunk, and I was pretty hammered too. And you just kinda went for it, I guess.” Harry scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “So, yeah.” 

“I am so sorry.” Louis didn’t know what else to say. He’d just been informed that he had tried to take advantage of his best friend and he wasn’t even aware he was doing it!

“Don’t worry about it.” Something twanged in Harry’s voice, making him sound almost… sad. 

“How did,” Louis cleared his throat, suddenly unable to meet Harry’s eyes. “How did it happen?” 

“I don’t know… We were sitting next to each other, like super close…” Harry trialed off.

“Like how we are now?” Louis looked up, gaging Harry’s reaction. Harry glanced down to where Louis’ thighs were draped over his knees, before looking up and shrugging. 

“Yeah, I guess.” He shrugged again. “And you were playing with my hair.” 

Louis’ fingers stilled from where they were combing the back of Harry’s hair, something he didn’t even know he was doing. He cleared his throat and detangled Harry’s hair from his hand, prompting him on with a small “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Harry agreed, his voice quiet, breathy. “And you smelt like strawberry shampoo. You were just so close to me.” 

Louis was suddenly very aware of their extreme proximity, but he couldn’t seem to get any further away from Harry if he’d tried. The backseat didn’t leave much room for strategic maneuvering. 

“Your skin was really hot and sticky, and your breath tasted like beer.” Harry shuffled beneath him, his voice barely louder than a mumble. 

“Tasted?” Louis questioned, his grip on the back of Harry’s neck burning his palm. Harry’s face was so close, his grip on Louis’ waist almost painful.

“You kissed me,” It was almost conversational the way Harry said it. 

“I did?” Louis’ eyes were flickering from Harry’s eyes; looking for any falsehood, then down to his lips, watching as the words formed on his tongue, then back up again. 

“You did.” Harry’s head bowed in the slightest of nods, his face barely an inch from Louis’ own. Suddenly, Louis was very upset he couldn’t remember the first kiss he’d had with his best friend. Even if it was a drunken snog. Without thinking on it, Louis leaned in. If he was going to kiss Harry, then he was going to remember it, goddammit! 

His mouth met warm, wet lips, awaiting his own. Louis’ fingers dug into the back of Harry’s neck, keeping him steady as he pulled back slightly and placed another gentle kiss onto Harry’s mouth. His brain was fizzing with almost understandable thoughts, the warmth and proximity of Harry too intoxicating to think clearly. His heart hammered in his chest, plummeting into his stomach when he felt Harry begin to shake his head, separating the two of them. Louis knew he’d really gone and fucked everything up, now. Only this time, he didn’t have any alcohol in his system to blame it on. It was a 100% conscious decision and now Harry hated him and everything was fucked. 

“It wasn’t like that.” Harry’s voice was low and grumbly; Louis noted it was similar to his early-morning voice. 

“Huh?” He said stupidly, finally opening his eye despite feeling unable to deal whatever friendship-shattering thing Harry was about to say next. 

“Our kiss,” His eyes flickered down to Louis’ lips, “At the party. It wasn’t like that.” 

Louis’ pulse kicked back up to full speed, his heart lodged high up in this throat. At this point, their friendship was still in tact, but it seemed to only be hanging on by a thread. “Oh?” 

“It was uh-” Harry shuffled under him, keeping one hand on Louis’ knee, the other on his hip, holding him close, “It was rougher. Not so sweet.” 

Louis’ heart was about to break his ribcage with how hard it was beating, his fingertips burned and his feet tingled. Thoughts popped in his mind before he could grasp them, fading back into the sound of his brain screaming. “Rougher?” 

Louis probably sounded stupid. He couldn’t think of the last time he’d said something that was more than a two word sentence. Harry’s Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, Louis following the motion with his eyes. 

“Yeah, more like,” Harry cleared his throat, the sound vibrating through his chest. He moved his hand from Louis’ knee and placed it on his chest, his finger spanning over his collarbones and his thumb resting in the hollow of Louis’ neck. Louis felt suddenly embarrassed because there was no way Harry wouldn’t be able to feel his heart racing. 

“Um…” Harry’s voice was shy now and it was impossibly endearing. He made a pointed look to Louis’ mouth before reconnecting their eyes, silently asking for permission. 

Louis nodded before any part of his better judgment could stop him. There was nothing more he wanted in that moment than to feel Harry’s mouth on his again. Harry suddenly looks more nervous than he did a second ago, his fingers hesitating at Louis’ throat. Unable to resist, and never really having been one to have much self control when presented with temptation, Louis pressed forward. 

Harry seemed to be more startled by this kiss than he was the last, taking a moment to compose himself and begin kissing back. Once he had, however, Louis lost any sort of self-control he might have had otherwise. His heart fluttered in his chest as Harry pulled him closer, changing the angle of their kiss. Despite the awkwardness of their twisted-seated position, Louis kissed Harry like his life depended on it. Harry was warm and pliant, his fingers burning into Louis’ lower back where they’d slipped under the hem of his shirt. His other hand left Louis’ neck, the sudden cold causing him to whine into Harry’s open mouth. It reappeared at Louis’ knee a moment later, his fingers rubbing up his leg to his hip, then back down again. Harry licked his way into Louis’ mouth, not that Louis put up much of a fight, deepening the kiss. 

Louis held onto Harry’s jaw like it was a lifeline, running his tongue alone the underside of Harry’s teeth, his skin prickling with excitement. Harry bit into the cushion of Louis’ lower lip, drawing an involuntary hiss out of the back of his throat. The slight pain made a switch flick over in Louis’ brain. He pulled back slightly, pleased when he felt Harry follow his mouth with his own. He place another opened mouthed kiss to the side of his lips before mumbling,

“Then what?” His kiss-bruised lips brushed Harry’s as he spoke.

“Then,” Harry bent in to kiss him again, but Louis leaned back, keeping the distance between them. “Then you, um…” Louis kissed him, then. Just a peck, but it seemed to spur Harry on, “Then you started kissing my neck.” 

Louis hummed in approval, dipping his head to latch his lips to Harry’s jaw, keeping him in place with his hand on the other side of his head. His kisses started to travel downwards, but not before he spared a moment to suck Harry’s earlobe into his mouth, his teeth grazing over the soft skin. Harry’s fingers dug into Louis’ hip, hissing as he bit down over his pulse point, his head lulling back on the seat and giving Louis more room to work. Louis ran his tongue alone the junction between Harry’s neck and collarbones, relishing every sound that fell out of Harry’s opened mouth. Harry’s hand came to rest over Louis’ fingers that were balancing on the side of his face and began guiding them down, over his neck, down his chest, his breath hitching as Louis’ fingers brushed against his nipple. He kept pushing Louis’ hand down he could feel Harry’s stomach muscles tensing as he continued to kiss along column of his throat. Louis’ hand came to a stop once it had reached the cold metal of Harry’s belt buckle, his fingers awkward jammed between Harry’s stomach and his own legs. 

“And then you just…” Louis hardly registered that Harry had spoken, his lips leaving his neck with a wet pop. He looked up at Harry quickly for conformation, his eyes met with pupils blacker than the night outside. Louis leaned up and kissed him quickly before he began to fiddle with the warn leather of Harry’s belt. 

It slid out of the buckle easily, Louis ministrations turning to undoing the button of his jeans. With his bottom lip pulled between his teeth, Louis slid down Harry’s zipper with careful fingers, the pressure surly almost painful against the hard-on that pressed against the material of his jeans and he was suddenly very aware of his down hardening dick. Louis almost had to pause just to appreciate Harry’s length, warm and pulsing under his fingers. Unable to wait any longer, he pushed his fingers past the zip and under the band of Harry’s underwear. He pressed down once, experimentally, eliciting a moan from the boy beneath him before he did it again, this time with purpose. Harry’s own hand came to still his wrist before he could do it again, his eyes dark and his lips parted. 

“This is when you puked on me.” It was so unexpected, Louis let out a bark of laughter. 

“Are you serious?” He said between giggles, meeting Harry’s own smiling eyes, a few chuckles escaping his own lips. 

“Yeah. Right before you passed out.” Louis pressed his face into Harry’s neck, unable to stifle his laughter,

“I am so sorry.” Harry smiled down at him as Louis grinned back, his eyes shining. Louis’ amusement soon settled, his sides hurting from a mixture of their awkward position and laughing. 

He glanced up to Harry, his insides warming to see him already looking at him. A sincere smile blossomed on his face, but Harry didn’t return it. Instead, his eyes made a pointed downward glance to where Louis still had his fingers wrapped around his dick, then back up to Louis with raised eyebrows. Louis followed his gaze, sticking his tongue out to wet his lips. 

“So, um,” Louis started almost conversationally, meeting Harry’s eyes once more. “What would have happened if I hadn’t been sick all over you?” 

Harry’s teeth shone as he smiled, his fingers threading through the hairs at the base of Louis’ head as he guided him in. He was still smiling into Louis’ mouth as he kissed him, their teeth clicking and making them laugh into each other’s mouths. Louis fingers restarted their pressure on Harry’s dick, his tight jeans not giving him much room to work. Harry’s own finger began to fiddle with Louis’ jeans, popping the button with ease. 

Slowly, Harry began to lean forward, giving Louis no choice but to fall back, his back hitting the seat. It was hard in the cramped space of the backseat, Louis almost knocking his head on the door, more than once. His legs were hanging off the side of the chair as Harry began pulling Louis’ pants down over the swell of his arse. Louis lifted his hips and tried to kick off his shoes at the same time, almost kicking Harry in the face, but lucky for Harry, he has quick reflexes. Soon, Harry had ridded Louis’ legs of the constricting material, both his jeans and underwear now laying somewhere in the front seat. Louis’ legs fell on either side of Harry’s hips to accommodate him, his shirt scratching along the sensitive skin of his dick, hard against his stomach. 

Harry’s large hand ran down Louis’ naked thigh while the other gripped tightly onto his hip, kissing him hard. Louis’ brain was overwhelmed with senses; the weight of Harry on his chest, his tongue dipping into his mouth, his hot fingers digging into his skin, his hard-on wedged between their stomachs and leaking pre-come over their shirts, Harry’s own clothed dick pressing into Louis thigh. 

Harry began rucking up Louis’ t-shirt, the material bunched under his armpits as Harry rolled his hips down, ripping a moan out of both of their throats. Louis lifted his arms as Harry continued to push his shirt up, breaking the kiss long enough to get it over his head. It was thrown into the front with his other clothes and Louis was suddenly naked and Harry was fully clothed, and in Louis’ mind, that wasn’t a good thing. Louis sat up, pulling Harry with him and began ripping of his shirt, yanking it over his head. Harry chuckled at his haste, kissing him as soon as his discarded shirt joined Louis’; their naked chests flush together as they kneeled on the seat, Harry having to awkwardly bend his head so he didn’t hit the roof. 

Harry pushed Louis down again, his back up against the door, his legs falling open. Harry didn’t waist any time, wiggling down the seat, until his stomach was flat and his face was in a direct line with Louis’ leaking cock, even if that mean his legs were all awkward and cramped. Louis wanted to say something, maybe crack a joke, but before he could Harry’s hand was wrapped around his dick, pumping slowly. The dry skin of Harry’s hand was rather uncomfortable, but Louis forgot what that word even meant when he felt Harry’s warm tongue flick out and lick at the gathering pre-come at the head of his cock. 

“Oh, Harry.” Louis hissed through his teeth. Harry seemed to take it as encouragement, wrapping his lips around Louis’ shining head and sucking hard. Louis hips bucked into Harry’s mouth on their own accord, pushing his dick further into the wet, warm heat and almost choking Harry in the process. Louis tried to apologize, but it sounded more like a moan. Harry’s tongue running alone the underside of his shaft, while his hand worked over the few inches he couldn’t reach. His free hand reached under Louis’ spit-slick dick, rolling his balls around in his fingers, forcing sounds out of Louis’ mouth. 

Louis’ hip snapped forward again, this time making Harry gag. His large hand came to rest at Louis’ hip, pushing him back into the seat and he swallowed more of his pulsing cock. Louis’ own fingers found themselves threading into Harry’s hair and tugging lightly at the roots, causing Harry to hum in approval around his dick and almost sending Louis over the edge right then and there. 

“Oh! Harry!” Louis breathed, “Stop, stop, stop.” Harry looked up at Louis from under his eyelashes, his mouth still engulfing most of Louis’ erection, confusion lighting his eyes, “Baby, stop. I don’t want to come yet.” 

Harry pulled back with an obscene pop, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and looking up at Louis sheepishly. Without wasting time, Louis rearranged Harry so he was sitting on the seat properly before he started to pull down his pants. Harry lifted his bum and Louis got his jeans down to his knees before mumbling something along the lines of ‘fuck it’. He straddled Harry’s thighs, his dick sticking up hard against his stomach, his mouth awaiting Louis’. Louis kissed him once, pulling back to slick up his hand with saliva and slide it down between their stomachs, wrapping his fingers around both of their throbbing erections. Harry moaned into the crook of Louis’ neck as he rolled his hips forward, his hands squeezing Louis’ arse and pulling him down harder. 

Harry met Louis’ rhythm, bucking up into each of Louis’ downward rolls, groaning into each other’s skin. After one particularly filthy grind of his hips, Harry had almost screamed into the skin of his neck, biting down on his flesh to muffle the sound. With his free hand, Louis guided one of Harry’s hands from his arse and up to his lips, sucking two of his digits into his mouth. Harry watched with a slack jaw as Louis rolled his tongue over Harry’s fingers, coating them in saliva, all while continuing the sinful rhythm of his hips. Louis drew his fingers out of his mouth slowly, making sure to make a show of it, before pushing his hand back down to his bum, hoping Harry got the hint. Turns out he did, because as soon as Louis let go of his wrist, Harry slid his hand down the crevice of his arse, the tip of his fingers coming to a stop over his hole. Louis’ dick blurted out pre-come as Harry rubbed the pad of his finger over Louis’ tight ring of muscles. 

Louis’ hips bucked up as Harry’s finger slipped in, his head falling back on his shoulders. He knew they would have enough lubrication just from spit to fuck properly, the burn from just one of Harry’s fingers was almost painful, let alone taking Harry’s impressive-length dick, but he wanted it more than anything. To have Harry inside him. Nothing seemed more appealing in that moment. Harry crooked his finger, brushing against Louis’ prostate, his moans filling the car. He wasn’t going to last long, with Harry’s finger up his arse and his dick gliding against his own, and Harry’s lips latched to his exposed neck. It only took one, two, three more thrust before Louis was coming with a cry of Harry’s name. 

He rode out his orgasm, his mussels clenching, shooting ribbons of while over his and Harry’s chests. Harry kissed him as he came down, sucking on his bottom lip, the contact of Harry’s dick against his almost unbearable. His rocking came to a stop as he breathed heavily into Harry’s mouth, his large fingers stroking Louis’ hair out of his eyes, bringing him down to place a kiss atop his forehead. With shaky limbs, Louis clambered off Harry’s thighs, backing up enough to duck his head and take Harry’s dick into his mouth. Harry groaned, his hand flying to Louis’ hair. Louis swirled his tongue around the head, swallowing him down until he hit the back of his throat. That was all it took for Harry to come into his mouth without warning, not that Louis would have pulled up even if he had warned him. Louis swallowed around Harry’s softening dick, his hands rubbing soothing patterns on his thighs. 

When Louis sat up, Harry was smiling it him sleepily. Louis couldn’t help the smile the spread on his own face, crawling over and folding himself into the younger boy’s side. Harry dropped a kiss into his sweaty hair, running his fingers through the strands. It was quite for a while, both boys post-orgasm, both boys questioning what this meant for their friendship. Louis didn’t have to ponder on it long, because soon Harry was speaking, breaking the silence. 

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” It was quiet and sincere, whispered into the darkness. 

“I’d love to.” Louis replied in the same tone, smiling into Harry’s chest. He lifted his head in time to catch Harry’s lips and, despite the come drying on his chest and the chill that was cooling the thing layer or sweat on his skin, and the fact there was going to have to be a lot of negotiation about university and the inevitable distance, but for now Louis was the happiest he’s ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the ending.


End file.
